Talk:The Warden
Usually the PC ingame has a name they are usually referred to as such (i.e grey warden recruit, or the lone wanderer from f3) so I am thinking I will move this page to a new title when we find out (probably when we acquire the game). --Selty 06:51, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Also, just a heads up when we get some PC creation film and/or screens, I will be putting it up. --Selty 04:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) There are some more high-res screenshots on this German site if you're interested. Some close-ups, nothing spectacular, I guess. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 21:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :Haha. You didn't bother to look at the article, did you, Alex? :) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Monday, August 10, 2009 @ 9:35 pm (ET) Huh? Do you mean the Russian pictures? That's why I wrote "some more", not so much but at least a bit different. Was just a suggestion. Other than that, I probably missed the point, yup. ^^ MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Gender I heard somewhere (think it might have been early press releases) that the PC would be male only. Seeing it listed here as unisex I was just wondering if new info had arisen? RabidStoat 16:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :You might be thinking of a different game. Dragon Age has never restricted gender, that I am aware of. Regardless, all players may freely choose their character's gender on the generation screen. :-- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, July 9, 2009 @ 6:05 pm (ET) Rank If there are questions, please discuss on this talk page, not in the summary. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 23:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander I deleted it for a reason; rank is not something that the PC has, and should not be featured in the PC page. NPC page, yes, along with some more information perhaps (if available), but the player character will NOT have a "rank". EDIT: Ah, sorry, just wasn't sure if you understood. No offense meant. Marik333 23:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Cool, my last entry on this talk page hasn't been saved because you were writing at the same time. Didn't notice. Thanks for your correction. I also found Mary's post contradicting with Georg's explanation about the rank, so I reverted my last entry. I assumed Georg writing that there is something called RANK_PLAYER, was obvious. Seems I was wrong. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 00:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Clarification is up, by DavidSims. The PC has a rank but it's basically considered fix. So it's all good with Marik's suggestion to move it to the NPCs. Sorry if I sounded hostile - didn't intended to. I just had the opinion that clarification was needed. The decision to remove it first was right anyway. Thumbs up. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 22:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Level? It's not 1 to 20 is it?--Selty 06:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The hard cap is still unknown, probably level 99 or so. Lots of room for expansions, heh. The character is expected to finish around level 18 to 22 in the official campaign. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 07:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander :I've changed it to "unknown". I read in the GameBanshee article that there it is no hard level cap and I suspect the level descriptions will go from character info-boxes anyway, so hopefully that will suffice. Loleil 07:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Has anyone actually reached 20+ levels? I wonder because... seeing as the game seems to adjust depending on your level I am surprised there isn't a cap at the lower-end to prevent you from having all abilities from a single class. Any way to confirm this via cheats in the PC version (Level your self to 20 then see if you have an XP bar)? I have reached level 22 with a character so breaking Level 20 is very possible. I think even with current DLC though, reaching Level 25 would be a very difficult thing to do. I did roughly 90% of the side quests and still ended up with Level 22 so I'm not sure about 25. If Bioware stays true to Mass Effect/Fallout 3 type of levelling and not other RPG's, my guess is the level cap will be between 25 and 40 because from what I can gather, you cannot playthrough the game again with the same character allowing you to double that level. Again, not sure but at the moment, having completed the game, with both DLC packs and most of the side quests, I see level 99 as totally impossible. --MiyuEmi 16:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) With some console commands, you can max out your level at 25. -Fightback If anyone wants to explore this, I found a bug where you can get 750XP indefinitely by entering and exiting a door. When I finished The Gauntlet, I went back inside to check a chest I had missed, and exiting again, got another 750XP. Back and forth through the door would lead to potentially infinite XP, if you have the patience. If this works for other people, it could be used to spade the hard level cap. 20:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hard Level Cap Is definitely 25, at least for now. The whole "there is no hard level cap" thing they say in the Manual has been explained by Bioware staff; there is only enough content in the game to hit a maximum of level 23, even if you do every quest, get all codices, and kill every enemy yourself. You hit the soft cap before hitting the hard one, which allows them to continually raise the Hard cap through DLC/patches without appearing to do so, as long as the amount of content in the game never gives you enough experience to reach that level. Zakrael 17:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism? I noticed all the quotes were removed by an unregistered IP. Is this vandalism or was it agreed upon? -LeoLab 22:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Page title "The Warden" is not a good choice for this article, not only because he's not a Warden from the start, but that's not even what he's consistently called. The manual and in game text (not the other characters, but loading screens and such) refer to him as the "main character". Moving this article to Main character is the best choice because it is both timeline-neutral and what he is called in an official context to avoid ambiguity. And, for that matter, it's just a lot more wieldy as a title. 18:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) From what I've seen and done (3 playthroughs - finishing fourth), "The Warden" is in fact called such consistently after his/her joining. The only other variations would be My lord/lady and you or it in Shale's case. Calling him the "main character" removes really all context on him being a natural character as he's just some droned out name and we've already went through a first change from "player character" to "the Warden". Zf6hellion 20:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Picture I prefer the old one of the male used in the in-game trailers. I don't think a picture of a whole lot of presets is as effective. Usually, an RPG protagonist is given a canon character in all the trailers. I really think we should use the old one.--Selty 06:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC)